


Escape of the Hallucination

by Caleb_Luvs_Nick



Category: Marvel, Marvel Comics - Fandom, marvel movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caleb_Luvs_Nick/pseuds/Caleb_Luvs_Nick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since world war 3 and the age of Superheros is finally over. <br/>Most of them are living among us and some of them are in the ground. <br/>The world doesn't need superheros no more. . . Or so they think</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape of the Hallucination

They say, if you pray hard enough, God will come and help you. If you pray, he will save you from the hell that you are in and give you happniess. For a long time I belived that. For years I believed that. But when the moment came and he wasn't there. I stopped believing.

I'm nothing but a ghost, you can't find me in the systems, and if you ever did I could easily wipe your memory clean.   
I'm part of the new S.H.I.E.I.D, one that doesn't hire ex hydra scientists.   
I ran for months before I got here, and it took a while to make everybody believe my name was Jessica June, I been here ten years and I'll stay as long as I need to till I have to run again.

It's been years since the world needed superheros and for some odd reason, everybody forgotten about them. You read about them in history books and there's some movie based on them. But after the early 2030's people stopped caring. It didn't matter that they saved the world from evil demigods and crazy stalkerish fans, most of them are long gone.  
Some living among us , some in hiding, and some six feet under.

The world went into a war in 2017, most of the USA was destroyed after it.  
Most of New York is pretty much gone, most of it is just burned down building and broken glass.  
After World War 3 happen most countries banded together, start working on ways to make the world a better place.  
And I guess it was. There wasn't so many racist people as there was, people were free to be love who they want without being judge and women could do about anything they wanted as long as it wasn't well... wrong of course.  
Taxes weren't so high and not many people used cars so Gas wasn't really a problem.  
After the war, the heroes were no longer needed. X-men were gone, and the avengers went into hiding (or so I heard.) 

The age of Superheros was over. . or so they think.

~Chapter One. It's late and I'm praying to the Demigods this chapter doesn't suck.~  
Year : 2040.   
May 16, 11:12 PM

 

The air is warm and stuffy, but since it's pouring rain outside our car. I'm okay with that.  
My hair stucked to my face and my knuckles were bleeding, I tried not to pay attention but the pain was unbearable. I wince when Andrew jerk the car forward.   
"Sorry.'' He mumbled under her breathe, his knuckles (like mine) were bleeding.  
The rain was pouring down faster as we drove back to H.G. I told Andy (Andrew)  
That we should stop but he insisted that he was perfectly fine driving in this kind of weather and that he drove through worse.  
After a half-a-hour of silence he finally spoke up. His voice soft and sweet like honey like it always was. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "You okay?"   
I almost laughed, okay? I was shot at. Yes yes I know I should be use to that but it was support to be a day off. But instead of a nice day at the beach, I got a near death experience.  
"I'm cold, I'm wet, and I feel like I'm gonna rip somebody's throat out if I don't get some answers." My voice was rough and angry. I felt like ripping somebody's throat out, I don't know who those people were or why they wanted us dead and I think I had the right to know.  
I could feel Andy's eyes on me, 'You know Jess it wasn't that bad."   
I actually laughed this time. "We were shoot at by random people for no reason."  
"And that hasn't happened before?"  
I bit my bottom lip, He had a point, but this time was different. We weren't really allowed to have days off and when we finally get one we almost get shot in the head. The rain was coming down harder and it was making me nervous. . "We should stop Andy." I suggested. I looked at him, his clothes were wet and clinging to his body, he whole arm was covered in black and blue marks and his knuckles were still red from bleeding. His white T-shirt was covered in blood. Some of it was his, most of it wasn't.   
He shook his head, "Nah, we'll be fine, plus if we get back in time maybe I can catch some re-runs of Doctor who." He smiled, we stop at a red light and he looks at me. His hazel eyes would look beautiful if it wasn't one wasn't black and blue. "Jess, we been shot at before many times, this isn't any different. " He frowns, he sounded as tired as I was.  
I open my mouth to reply but he cuts me off. "Yes, this was our day off, yes this day wasn't support to end up like shit. But we're have another day off. "  
The light turns green and he's still staring at me. "I promise." He holds out his pinkie finger. I laughed softly and pushed it away. "Drive you asshat." He grinned and started driving again.  
"And hey, maybe we can ass the boss for another day off. I mean. . he'll most likely say no but at least we know we trie-"  
Half way through the sentence he hit dead breaks. Causing me to headbutt the dashboard. Everything went black for a moment, when I opened my eyes everything was spinning and there was a sharp pain on the left side of my head.  
Great, now I got a headache and bleeding knuckles.  
"Is there a reason why we hit dead breaks or?" I looked up at Andy. His eyes were wide opened and still on the road. "What are you looking at?" I asked, pushing myself up and I looked at the road.  
There, stood a girl no older then fifteenth, standing in the pouring rain wearing nothing but a white grown. Andy slowly moves his head to the dashboard I just headbutt and opens it, taking out a sliver handgun.   
Removing the small throwing knife I had in my holster, I nod. We both walk out of the car. Andrew aims the gun at the young girl who doesn't even seem to notice.   
Gripping the knife tighter I walked closer to her.   
"Are you okay?" I Called out. She just shook her head, her arms wrapped tightly aross herself and she was shaking. She must've been freezing.   
"Hello?" Andy's voice was soft, he was face was blank. Showing no expression at all. "We're not gonna hurt you. '

Yep, no way bro. We just just love holding knives and guns when we meet new people.   
The girl looks up, she has brown skin and her face is all cut, her hands were black and blue and blood was dripping from her left side. She was hurt and it was bad. Running towards her I put my arms around her shoulders. Letting her lean on me for support.   
"How did this happen?" Andy tried talking to her but she wouldn't speak. She just kept shaking her head over and over again. Andy opened the door for us and we bulked her in.   
Andy tried calling H.G but there was no respond. He started driving faster.   
"We are trying to help you, you don't have to be afraid. " I told the girl.  
There was a bullet hole on her left side. I tried putting pressure on it to stopped the bleeding but so far it wasn't working.

Finally we got back to headquarters and Andy was the first one out. He helped me and mysterious girl out of the car. Her white grown was now covered in red blood and her skin was started to look pale.   
We carried her into building. "We need a doctor!" Andy called out, no sooner did a young women with brown dreads came. "Do you know who she is?" She asked.  
"No."  
"Where did you find her?"  
"On the way back she was just standing in the middle of the road."  
"We'll take care of her, the boss wants to see you two."  
Andy and I handed over the girl, letting the Doctor take her into the E.R.

**Author's Note:**

> I been working on this in my head for weeks and I finally start writing it and I really hope it isn't as bad as I think.  
> Thank you for reading. C:
> 
>  
> 
> ~More about them.~
> 
> Jessica is 21 years old and is a mutant, she can give people Hallucinations, fake memories, make people think she's somebody else and make people feel pain even when they are not hurt. She has had Ten years of martial arts training, is very smart and can hack into any computer.
> 
> Andrew is 22 year old, he isn't a mutant. He's one of the best shooters S.H.I.E.I.D got. He also had eight years of martial arts training and knows everything from history to science.


End file.
